Tout change
by CaroOoOo
Summary: Que ce passera t’il lorsque la vérité finira par éclater? Lorsque tout ce qu’ils connaissaient s’avère qu’ils cachaient une toute autre vérité? Comment réagiront t’ils? Que ce passera t’il? Que découvriront t’ils? Que décideront t'ils? Jai pawh encow tout
1. Prologue: Dumbledore's vision

**Disclamers :** tout est à j.k Rowling sauf ptetre quelques personnages que je vais rajouter mais l'histoire m'appartient…soo PAWH TOUCHE!!!!!!! looll

**Auteur : CaroOoOo**

**Histoire : **_Que ce passera t'il lorsque la vérité finira par éclater??? Lorsque tout ce qu'ils connaissaient s'avère qu'ils cachaient une toute autre vérité? Comment réagiront t'ils? Que ce passera t'il??? Que découvriront t'ils??? Jai pawh encow toute décider alors faire un résumé est difficile alors soyez compatisant loll mais venez voir please!!! Pis laissez un review please!! Sa serait vrm apprécier!!!_

_

* * *

_**Tout change…**

**Prologue Dumbledore's visions :**

Enfermé dans son bureau depuis des heures, refusant d'ouvrir la porte à quiconce et de répondre aux incessantes questions de son personnel qui s'inquiétait de le voir enfermé là depuis des jours, un vieil homme aux petites lunettes dorés perchés sur son nez arlequin et aux immenses pouvoirs, murmurait pour lui-même avec une voix où l'on pouvait déceler un soupçon de tendresse et de tristesse :

**_- Cette année sera une année de révélation et de vérités, je le craint et le redoute aussi car qu'arrivera t'il si tous les secrets sortaient de l'oubli et révèlerai la vérité jusqu'à lors enfui et oublier au plus prrrofond des cœurs et des Pensinnnes? dit-il, étouffant un bâillement de temps en temps,(Et oui meme le grand Dumby px etre fatiker des fois…sourtout apres avoir passé la semaine debout lloll) Qu'arrivera t'il si tous les secrets que l'on cachais à une seule et même personne irai frapper à la porte de son cœur, révélant ce que l'on lui cachais pour son bien? Quel choc cela lui fera t'il? Je crains qu'il en serait profondément troublé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur éviter à tous d'autres souffrances, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez souffert à un si jeune âge où la vie ne fait qu'à peine commencer à avoir un sens, où l'on comprend à peine ce que vivre signifie mais que eux savent déjà et remercient le ciel d'être encore en vie mais...si tel est leur destin…dit-t'il avec un soupir, et bien…SOIT!!!!_**

Albus Dumbledore venait de crier et le ciel magique de la grande salle se mit à gronder comme pour rivaliser avec la force de son cri. Il y eu un sursaut de stupeur dans la salle parmis les professeurs présents car le ciel n'avait cessez d'être sombre oui, depuis quelques temps, une semaine pour être précis mais il avait toujours été calme et comme eux seuls savaient que à chaque fois qu'il décidait de s'isoler dans son bureau, Albus faisait en sorte que le ciel reflète son humeur pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il en était vu qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Malgré tout, ses confrères étaient toujours inquiets pour lui, et ils furent surpris de ce grondement car jamais encore le directeur n'avait élevé la voix contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose et ce tremblement dans le ciel prouvait le contraire.

Le directeur agita ses mains au-dessus de la boule de cristal comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait d'y lire. À tout les ans, juste avant que les hiboux ne s'envolent pour aller porter les lettres qui annonçaient la date du prochain départ du Poudlard Express et les fournitures à acheter et autres renseignement utiles aux élèves de Poudlard, il sortait sa vieille boule de cristal, qui avait vieillies avec les ans et avec Albus(lolll), et lisait ce que Merlin leur réservait pour l'année qui allait commencer. Ce qu'il y avait lu cette année l'avait contrarié au plus haut point car il craignait que cela perturbe tout ce qu'il connaissait du présent et du futur, il craignait aussi les conséquences que cela aurait sur le monde magique…enfin… non…plutôt sur le cœur de ceux qui apprendrait une vérité qu'ils avaient toujours ignorés et qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience qu'elle existait. Il craignait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez prêts et ne le serait jamais pour certain, d'entendre la vérité car il y avait des secrets qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler à quiconce mai il savait for bien qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher que le destin s'accomplisse…. Mais il avait tout de même celui de limiter les dégâts en allant le leur révéler lui-même…et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire.

Il rangea son bureau d'un coup sec de baguette magique, écrivis un message à l'attention du professeur Minerva McGonagall, l'attacha à la patte d'une grande chouette effraie et l'envoya porter la lettre qui l'avertissais de son absence, de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était qu'une visite qu'il avait à faire et qu'il lui conférais, comme toujours après tout car elle était l'adjointe du directeur, le droit de dirigé l'école le temps qu'il accomplisse ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois que la chouette s'engouffrait à l'extérieur par la fenêtre en forme de demi-lune allongée qui laissait entrer une douce brise d'été ainsi qu'un chaud rayon de soleil qui chauffait agréablement la pièce circulaire, Dumby souffla sur les chandelles, vérifia que la porte était toujours protégé à l'aide d'un puissant scellé et sortilège de son invention que lui seul pouvait briser, claqua des doigts et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Il venait de transplané.

* * *

Aller!!! pesez sur go!!!!! laissez moa un ptit sa ma savoir ske vous penser de ma fic et je pourrai l'amiliorer you know!!! soo...just push your mouse on the right buttom...:D loll allerrrrrrrrrr REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en plus vous pourrez me donner des suggestions!!!!!! :D:D:D 


	2. Chapter 1: Dumbledore's revelations

**Disclamers :** tout est à j.k Rowling sauf peut-être quelques personnages que je vais rajouter mais l'histoire m'appartient…soo PAWH TOUCHE!!! Looll

**-prend en compte le Tome 5!**

**Auteur : CaroOoOo**

**Histoire : **_Que se passera t'il lorsque la vérité finira par éclater??? Lorsque tout ce qu'ils connaissaient s'avère qu'ils cachaient une toute autre vérité? Comment réagiront t'ils? Que se passera t'il??? Que découvriront t'ils??? Je n'ai pas encore toute décidée alors faire un résumé est difficile alors soyez compatissants loll mais venez voir et laissez un review svp!! Ça serait vraiment apprécier!!!_

**

* * *

IMPORTANT Mot de l'auteur : Je voulais mettre la prophétie dans ce chapitre mais j'ai trouver que ça fitait pas bien avec l'histoire maintenant alors…je l'ai reporter et j'aimerai bien avoir des reviews sur mes chapitres car je vais pouvoir savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer…**

mici

chaw la

XxX CaroOoOo

**

* * *

Tout change…**

**Prologue Dumbledore's revelations :**

À des kilomètres de là, dans une petite maison bien ordinaire de Privet drive, plus particulièrement la maison portant le numéro 4, allait se passer un événement bien inattendu pour les personnes y habitant.

Harry était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre en réfléchissant pour la millième fois à la mort de son parrain, au rôle qu'il y avait joué et de ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour l'empêcher. Il ne mangeait plus, ne vivait plus, passait ses journées et ses nuits enfermées dans sa chambre et ne répondait plus aux courriers que ses amis lui envoyaient. Il était dans cet état de léthargie complète depuis son retour de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Certes, cela arrangeait les Dudleys (sa sécrit dmem???) chez qui ils vivaient car ils n'avaient jamais aimé Harry. Ils l'avaient recueilli lorsqu'ils avaient un an plus par obligation que par charité et l'avait toujours maltraité et sous-alimenté, si bien qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os et qu'il était remarquablement petit et sans muscles par rapport aux autres garçons de son âge. Mais cela Harry n'y prêtait guère attention en cette soirée d'été qui avait commencé comme les autres et qui allait sûrement finir de la même façon. Soit par des crises de colère envers lui-même, soit par des crises de tristesses et de sanglots en songeant à la disparition de Sirius ou même des deux. Enfin bref, le jeune garçon était plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant du salon puis la porte claquer et finalement des pneus de voiture crisper sur le gravier de l'entrée et s'en aller. Alors il entendit distinctement le bruit des marches craquants sous le poids d'une personne qui monte puis des coups timides cognés à sa porte.

Il fut d'abord surpris car jamais encore on avait cogné à sa porte. Les Dudleys(???) se contentaient de pénétrer dans la chambre de Harry quand bon leurs semblait mais ils évitaient généralement de se mêler à celui qu'ils jugeaient indignes d'être dans leur famille. Oh oui…, ils auraient voulu s'en débarrasser croyez-moi et s'ils l'avaient pu ils l'auraient faite mais ils avaient bien trop peur des sorciers et des conséquences que cela aurait fait, alors ils le gardaient, sans oublier de lui faire savoir _combien_ il était indésirable là-bas, de s'en servir comme domestique à tout faire et de lui faire subir les pires atrocités.

Harry ne savait que faire, encore à demi plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les coups redoublèrent et tirèrent finalement le jeune homme de ses sombres pensées. Il cria à la personne d'entrer et s'installa comme il convient de s'asseoir lorsque l'on reçoit quelqu'un, donc pas tout évaché(sa existe se mot??) sur le lit comme il en avait l'habitude à présent.

XxXxXxXxX

Loin de là, dans une maison moldue, où tout semble parfaitement normal, habitait une jeune fille âgée d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux ternes et sans vie, frisées et impossible à dompter, aux yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux, des sourcils si épais que l'on aurait pu jurer avoir vu une forêt au milieu de ce visage n'ayant rien de resplendissant ni d'attrayant. Cette jeune fille n'avait pas eu de chance en naissant et par conséquent n'avait rien physiquement pour plaire, et elle ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation avec ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout. À vrai dire, elle s'en foutait vraiment.

Hermione Granger, car c'était elle si vous en doutiez, était étendu confortablement sur son lit.(c'est une mani ou koa??loll) Elle était en train d'étudier un livre de magie qu'elle avait trouvé lors de sa dernière visite au Chemin de Traverse quand tout à coup elle se sentit observée, elle leva les yeux et…se trouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, referma son livre d'un coup sec sous l'effet du choc et se redressa d'un bond.

- Sa va ma chérie? Demanda sa mère en entrouvrant la porte

- Oui, oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement eu peur en apercevant le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis si terrifiant que ça? Demanda moqueusement celui-ci.

- Euh…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, monsieur ledirecteurrépondit-elle honteusement, les joues écarlates. Mais que faites-vous ici? Milles millions de gargouilles enflammées (une expression très à la mode à Poudlard…) vous m'avez _vraiment _faite peur! Il n'est rien arriver de grave, j'espère?

- Non, Non, Non! Rassurez-vous mademoiselle Granger, je ne suis pas venu vous porter de mauvaises nouvelles…Du moins pas celle que vous croyez! On entendit Hermy soupirer de soulagement Et ce n'est pas une _mauvaise_ nouvelle…du moins comme je l'entend mais…tout dépend de vous.

- Tout dépend de moi? je ne comprend pas...Répéta t'elle sans comprendre avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Évidement...

Mais Hermione, n'étant pas patiente de nature et détestant ne rien comprendre, perdit contrôle :

- Mais…sauf le respect que je vous dois professeur…dit-elle, s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte de se qu'elle faisait.

- Continuez je vous pris. je déteste quand les gens ne finissent pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, pas vous?

- Euh oui…Et bien… DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ET ARRETER DE ME FAIRE MARINER DANS L'EAU CHAUDE DES CHAUDRONS PUANTS DE ROGUE! Hurla t'elle. ce qu'elle a du caractère notre Hermy! Mais on l'adore comme sa

- Professeur Rogue serait plus poli. Du calme, mademoiselle, Du calme! Je suis simplement venu vous révélé la vérité maintenant que vous êtes en âge de savoir.

- Mais…quelle vérité? Demande t'elle, perplexe.

- Un peu de patience, j'y viens. Il y a de cela près de 15 ans, une étrange prophétie m'a été faite par nul autre que Lily Potter quelques temps avant sa mort…dit-il avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Hermione.

- QUOI? LILY POTTER? VOUS AVEZ BIEN DIT POTTER? LA MÈRE DE HARRY?

- Oui, oui. Elle-même, mademoiselle, elle-même. Mais ayez l'obligeance de…eum crier moins fort si vous ne voulez pas alerter tout le voisinage.

- Oups, désolée professeur Dumbledore dit-elle pas attrister le moins du monde, mais j'ignorais que Lily Potter avait des dons de voyances.

- Ça l'a été une surprise autant pour moi que pour elle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne nous attendions à cela. Néanmoins, comme je le disais, une étrange prophétie m'a été faite. Étrange, car à cette époque je ne savais pas de qui cela pouvait bien parler car je croyais que tout les Dumouriez étaient alors décédés. Vous savez qui sont les Dumouriez j'imagine?

- Oui…plus ou moins, répondit-elle pas sure d'elle-même. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi?

- J'y viens, décidément la patience n'est pas votre fort! En passant félicitation pour votre nomination à titre de préfet-en-chef dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon revenons à nos sorbets. (tsé au lieu de revenons à nos moutons pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris hé hé loll) Mais _si _et je dit bien _si _car je sais que cela est difficile pour vous, si vous cessiez de m'interrompre, je pourrai aller plus vite.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

Hi hi! Voila c'est tout pour aujourdhui!! :D (gros sourire) allez un petit review n'a jamais faite de tord…et puis…je sais même pas si vous aimer mon histoire ou non… 


End file.
